


Cat got your tongue?

by SunAndMoon (LadyMorgaine)



Series: Skinship Collection [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idols, M/M, Soonhoon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-06-30 06:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgaine/pseuds/SunAndMoon
Summary: Whoa the response has been overwhelming! TYSM to all who kudo'd and commented on this! In this chapter, Hong Jisoo giving his dongsaeng that good-good advice.





	1. 1. Seungcheol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wooziya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooziya/gifts).



Choi Seungcheol loved his job. He loved the rush of it, the challenge, the tight bonds. He loved the laughter and even the tears. He loved each member like family, and had long ago vowed that he’d never fail them in any way. Whatever they needed, whatever advice he had… it was theirs to have.

 

Until today.

 

“Hyung,” Kwon Soonyoung mumbled as he sank down next to him after dance practice.

 

They were both filthy and smelling to high heaven, and he had been daydreaming about the shower back at the dorm… that is if Jun didn’t use it for personal business again, or Joshua for whatever arcane activity he performed in there. Bathing in the blood of the innocent to maintain his youthful radiance, or whatever. “Soonyoungie,” he said tiredly but happily. “Good practice, excellent choreography. We’re gonna crush it at MAMA this year.”

 

Soonyoung gave him a bright, beautiful smile. “Thanks, hyung!”

 

He loved having such wonderfully dedicated teammates too. His fellow leaders worked hardest of all their members; their success was directly attributed to their work ethic. It was wonderful success too, especially these days, where they filled Gocheok to its rafters.

 

Briefly he wondered whether one could get high off exercise, but shook his head. “What can I do you for, bro?”

 

“Hyung,” his wonderful fellow leader said. “Hyung, what’s it like to get a blowjob?”

 

Choi Seungcheol promptly choked on his water, spraying it almost three feet away from him. It hit Wonwoo, who accused Mingyu of being a disgusting bag of snot again. He couldn’t help it though. Wonderingly, his eyes trekked to Soonyoung’s face, but found him looking away. He couldn’t help it. Fascinated, he followed his gaze across the room to where their smallest, scariest member lay spread out on the floor, licking drops of sweat off his top lip. Just little licks – kitten licks, really, though he’d not say that to Jihoonie’s face lest he got the guitar.

 

He watched Hoshi watch it with dreadful fascination, nearly jumping when the performance leader let out a low, pained groan, yanking his gaze away. Looking around frantically for rescue, he found it in Satan and brightened. “Hannie!” he called out desperately. “Hannie, Soonyoungie has a question for you!” Then, scooting to his feet, he did what he’s not done before, and fled the field of battle as if there were a million sasaeng fans behind him.


	2. 2. Jeonghan

Yoon Jeonghan didn't really mind when people called him Seventeen's mom. It irritated him sometimes, of course, he had his pride as a man, but he truly didn't mind looking after the others. What he _minded_ was being tossed to the crocodiles by some shithead that didn't want to man up.

By crocodiles, he meant Kwon Soonyoung's sweaty, embarrassed, eager face.

By shithead, he meant Choi Seungcheol, Seventeen's Camel, and all-around absentee dad. At least when one of his more innocent boys decided to ask question about dick.

He stared down at Soonyoung as he repeated the question, wondering for a moment whether he could fob it off on Joshuji. The American boy was much more informed about such things, right? Not as innocent as the vestal idol virgins on the altar of entertainment were supposed to be. Still... Looking left, then right, he sunk down on Soonyoung's side. "You wanna know what blowjobs are like?"

"It's messy and wet," he said quietly at Soonyoung's hesitant nod. "And condoms aren't the best taste ever, but if I find out you've done it without one I will fucking kill you before any possible diseases can. You've jacked off in the shower, right? Now, first, imagine that, but with a mouth instead of a hand. If they know what they're doing, everything feels good from their tongue to the ridges on their palate, and I'll get to the swallowing in a bit. If they don't know what they're doing and they bite your dick, you'll wish you were born a girl because that fucking hurts like something unholy. Now, if you want to be the one giving..."

Soonyoung gave him a horrified stare. "No no no, not necessary, I think I know what I need to!" he squeaked, and shot to his feet, only to run away Very Quickly.

Joshuji sauntered up to him. "Did you have to make it sound like some alligator's gonna have a go at him?" he asked wearily. "Hannie..."

"Did _you_ want Kwon-Soonyoung-I-say-whatever-I-think to have blowjobs on his mind at our next interview?"

Joshuji laughed softly and shook his head, wandering off as well. "Evil bastard," he muttered fondly. "Let me go and fix this."


	3. 3. Jisoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa the response has been overwhelming! TYSM to all who kudo'd and commented on this! In this chapter, Hong Jisoo giving his dongsaeng that good-good advice.

Hong Jisoo had long since given up on understanding South Korea. He was Korean, but his whole life had practically been spent in the States, and no matter how well he spoke the language, or how well he fit in, he missed a large portion of the cues everyone else seemed to get. If there was something he definitely _didn’t_ want to learn it was the way the country as a whole treated sexuality of a flavour other than hetero. Take now, for example.

 

 _Damn_ it, Soonyoungie could move like greased lightning when he wanted to! It was as if some devil had lit a candle underneath his butt… no wait, that was exactly what happened.

 

“Soonyoung-ah!” he called, speeding up a little.

 

Soonyoung looked back over his shoulder like a frightened, puffy-faced, sweaty little hamster, tilted eyes round. He seemed to turn a little pale, as if he expected a piranha to the groin, and sped up a little more.

 

“Hoshi-ya!” Jisoo called out, quiet voice a little louder, just a bit more insistent.

 

Defeated, Kwon Soonyoung slinked to a stop. Up close he smelled of shampoo and exercise and sweaty clothes, and Jisoo wasn’t sure whether he was still sweating from the exercise or from sheer fright. “Yeah, _hyung_?”

 

In answer, Jisoo tilted his head sideways to one of the small sound rooms in the basement and wandered there, holding the door open for him. “Sit down.” When his dongsaeng wondered through and sat down, tucking his hands between his thighs, he sighed and joined him.

 

“Tell me from the start.”

 

He watched Soonyoung line up the words in his mind, long eyelashes trembling on his cheeks, tension in the high set of his shoulders.

 

“…I’m not sure where it started?” Seventeen’s Star Prince muttered. “One day I looked over and he was right there and smiling and smacking his hands together and laughing, and it felt as if my heart sank in quicksand. Even when we’re circling through choreo I know precisely where he is, not because I’m a good leader but because he’s _there_ , and it’s this heavy feeling. Like we’re planets circling but never quite meeting.”

 

“You and Seokkie?” Jisoo asked gently.

 

Soonyoung blinked. “What? No! It’s Vobo. And I could still deal with it, you know? When it was just my heart that nutted over him, but now it’s _everything_ , _hyung_. The way he dances, the way he snarls or just claims a limb when he’s tired, the way he looks stretching, those abs…” He dropped his forehead on the table. “I don’t even have abs! He does! How is that fair!”

 

Jisoo blinked at the torrent of words. “Well, at least I can understand your worry about your dick being in danger.” He scooted the chair closer with a squeal, dropping his head close to Soonyoung’s. “Blowjobs… they’re like anything else. They’re not magically good right from the beginning, especially if your partner doesn’t know what they’re doing. I mean, think of being on your knees and suddenly Kwon Soonyoung whips out Kwon Fire and…”

 

“Oh my god!” Soonyoung moaned. “I only called it that once, _hyung_! It was a joke!”

 

Jisoo reached out to flick his forehead. “Pay attention. When you’re hard and someone has to eye that in the eye, so to speak, not everyone’s gonna be comfortable going down. There might be teeth involved, but just be patient with your partner, ok? It’s cliché to tell you to let them treat it like a lollipop, but it can feel damn good. If they work up the courage to actually let you in? Best feeling ever. I’m not kidding. It feels fucking magical.”

 

Soonyoung was looking at him with a dazed look in his eyes and Jisoo knew, he _knew_ he wasn’t listening anymore but fantasizing instead, which is why he flicked him on the forehead again. “Stop that,” he ordered. “Don’t think about him like that whilst I’m in the same room. Do it in the shower like the rest of us. Actually… wait. OK. Go find Junnie and ask him for some of his, um, shower lotion tonight. Then get in the shower, use the lotion and imagine it’s…”

 

He broke off. What did one say if one of the guys looked at you like he was receiving permission to put another of the guys into his spank bank? Mazel tov? Happy Non-Denominational Christmas? “Make sure your footing is solid,” he finally said weakly. “And remember to save water for the rest of us.”

 

He watched as one of the more innocent members of Seventeen practically bounced out of the room and groaned. “Holy hell. Holy, holy hell.”


	4. 4. Jun

Wen Junhui often flattered himself that he was one of the most easy-going of the guys in Seventeen. In such a wide group they had so many amazingly strong personalities that he felt sorry for those of them that often acted like the glue: himself, Soonyoung, Seokmin-ah. He’d do anything for them. Even so, he had to blink twice at what he heard after his friend sidled up to him that night. His Korean wasn’t failing him that badly, was it?

 

“My… lotion?” he asked carefully, almost wonderingly, as he watched Soonyoung look back and forth.

 

“Yeah man, the stuff you use for…” Hoshi made a vague hand movement that might have been jacking off. On the other hand, it also might have been for making spicy noodles, for scratching a pet, or for readjusting a bracelet that didn’t want to hang right. “Jisoo-hyung said I should ask you. You know. The stuff you use in the shower? I’m not sure why, I mean water is enough, but…”

 

The whole situation clicked in Jun’s mind and he looked at him with discreet horror. “You can’t just use water, it’s a really bad lubricant,” he lectured. “Your dick’s gonna fall off like that, man.” It’s not, but he has to tease a _little_ there. “You want to use something that can stand up to water, but comes off easily with a bit of soap. Just make sure you wash well afterwards. Hold on.” Scooting around, he nipped into his bedroom to get the little brown bottle that’s become his best friend… other than the other person that liked to use it, for all he spoke about five-minute showers.

 

“Here,” he muttered, pressing it into Soonyoung’s hand. “It’s a hybrid formula. Just put a little of this on your hand and have a good time, man.”

 

“How much is enough?” Soonyoung asked as he looked down at the bottle’s label, trying to decipher the Chinese script on it.

 

“Enough so that your hand moves smoothly, not so much you lose all feeling,” Jun muttered. “Experiment. You can buy me another bottle. Where’s this sudden need for shower fun time on Jisoo-hyung’s instructions? How’d the topic even come up?”

 

Behind them, the dorm door swung open and Lee Jihoon walked through, cap so far down his head that his face wasn’t visible, and he squeezed past them with a mumble as he headed past to his room. Jun watched as Soonyoung coloured violently at the small, scuffing touch, and burst out laughing like the hyena he was. “Oh my god,” he got out. “Oh my god, okay, no, don’t worry. I take it back, you don’t have to buy me a refill. Survival’s more than enough to ask for.”

 

Soonyoung grimaced and flipped him the bird, snugging the small bottle into his pocket before he wandered off.

 

"About time," Jun whispered as he watched him walk away. "About time, you great soft, whipped marshmallow."


	5. 5. Soonyoung

Kwon Soonyoung stared at himself in the mirror, feeling nervous and afraid and oddly freaked out. His cheeks were pale too, lips bloodless as he pressed them together. He wasn’t sure why he was afraid. All he needed to do was get into the shower, jack off, wash up and get out. It wasn’t difficult. It wasn’t life-threatening. It wasn’t even something he hadn’t done before. Still, Jun’s bottle stared at him almost accusingly, as if taking it and at least mentally choosing to do it with Jihoon in mind somehow took all the spontaneity away.

 

What’s worse is his dick was currently thinking it was a marvellous idea. His dick had been thinking it’s a marvellous idea ever since he saw Jihoon lay down on the floor and moan petulantly before licking sweat off his lip. He had wanted to wander over and offer something else to lick on, and that had made his mind stumble. Not only because Jihoon would be vastly more willing to yank his dick off than go down on it, but because it hit him that he had absolutely no idea what it even felt like.

 

Thus the question to Cheol-hyung.

 

Thus the brief, frightening moment with Jeonghan-hyung.

 

Thus that highly informative chat with Jisoo-hyung.

 

Thus Jun’s lube.

 

His mind was embarrassed and his body turned on, which left him feeling like he was jazzed and sluggish at the same time, along with a double-helping of guilt for even thinking of his friend that way.

 

He groaned and sunk down on his haunches, slapping his cheeks, before he determinately straightened to take his clothes off. His cock had been semi-hard at embarrassing frequencies today, and the moment the moist bathroom air touched it, it hardened to slap against his belly. It wasn’t the largest out of the band, but definitely not the smallest either. He had thought he was pleased with what was in his pants until now, when he saw it eye to fricking eye. Idly, cheeks flushing, he measured it with his fingers. Okay, _yes_ , definitely not the smallest.

 

Grabbing the bottle he turned the shower on, waited for it to heat up and hopped in, propping the bottle up on the soap rack as he washed down first. Minutes later, when he squirted a little of the lube in his palm and wrapped it around his cock, his knees trembled enough to make him slam a hand against the wall.

 

It felt wildly different, so smooth and slick and sensual. The lube didn’t wash away but stayed; encouraged, he added just a little more and gave another stroke, and groaned deeply with pleasure. Jun was a fucking _genius_ ; as he trailed his fingers down to cup over his balls and squeeze them gently, his knees nearly folded from the strange feeling.

 

 _Jihoonie,_ his mind offered up, almost too willing. _Irritating, temperamental, short Jihoonie, smiling at him as if his heart would burst._

 

_Jihoonie, body-rolling as his tongue-tip just-just showed, bitten between his teeth._

_Jihoonie, moaning softly in his ear._

_Jihoonie, licking gently at him like the popsicle mentioned, hotter and wetter than his own hands._

_Jihoonie, sitting on his face with pale snowy thighs spread open around him, keening and gyrating._

Soonyoung barely managed to stifle his moans into his arm. He stilled his movements for a second, gasping in the moist shower air before he took his hand away just so he could fucking _last_.

 

It didn’t help. Embarrassingly, it took just the image of Jihoonie trailing his piano-playing, guitar-wielding hands over his belly to push him over the edge as he imagined the vocalist’s hot whispers in his ear. He came all over the wall of the shower, sinking down on the floor with pink cheeks and the greatest lassitude he’s felt in his life. Shivering, he spent a moment there before standing to wash the shower clean, cheeks flushed red.

 

“Soonyoung?” Wonwoo hollered through the door, thumping on it. “God damn it, hurry up!”

 

He nearly jumped at the noise and fished as quickly as he could, wrapping a towel around his waist. The tiny bottle tucked into his hand, he kicked his clothes into the hamper and yanked the door open, still floating in bone-deep relaxation. “All yours,” he chirped as he exited towards his room to dress for bed. This time, when he passed Jihoonie, he manage to give him a slow, lazy smile instead of the quick, nervous glares of earlier.

 

He hummed as he passed by him, missing the intent, curious look their Vobo shot him.


	6. 6. Wonwoo

Jeon Wonwoo looked critically around the bathroom, just in case. He knew what it meant when a guy walked out of a bathroom looking like that, and as much as he loved Soonyoung like a brother, there were limits. There were _limits_ , ok? Still, the place looked clean as a pin beyond the lump of laundry hanging halfway out of the hamper, which he finagled in deeper with the help of some hand sanitiser. The shower in particular was sparkling, and he cautiously reached in to turn it on. He yanked his hand back as someone banged loudly on the door.

 

“What?” he yelled, irritated. “Did you forget… oh. Jihoon?”

 

“I need to pee,” Jihoon announced.

 

Shrugging, Wonwoo left the door open and went to turn the shower on all the way. It wouldn’t be the first time one of the guys did that whilst he was showering, even in their new dorms. “Knock yourself out,” he muttered as he concentrated on getting the temperature right. Slowly though, he became aware that nothing was going on, and looked over his shoulder at the shortie still lingering in the doorway. “What?”

 

“I need to _pee_ ,” Jihoon stressed, arching his eyebrows. “And I need you not to be in here whilst I do so. You owe me a favour from that time covering your ass with Manager-hyung. I’m calling it in.”

 

Wonwoo felt like shouting. “Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he groused. “Now? I want to get clean, man.”

 

Jihoon smiled – at least, he showed his teeth. “I literally don’t give a flying fuck. I’m calling it in now. Go shower with Mingyu, you’ll make his day. On your way out, tell the idiot that he needs to get back in here. Tell him there’s a spider or something and I’m petrified.”

 

“He’d never…” Wonwoo stilled. Given the state of mind Soonyoung was in, he’d literally jump into a fire if he could save his precious VoBo. God, it was almost like watching Seungkwan-ah hanging off Hansol-ah at times. “Okay, yeah. But we’re even after this. No more favour hanging over my head.”

 

Grunting at Jihoon’s nod, he pulled his robe tighter around himself and stomped out, trying to shape the apathetic expression on his face into something appropriately scared. Okay… One, two… “Hosh!” he shouted as he smacked his door open, catching him in the act of slipping on pyjamas. “You gotta go help Jihoon, there’s a big fucking fat spider and he’s calling for help in the bathroom and I can’t…”

 

Blinking, he stared as Soonyoung not only rushed out to help, but pushed him aside into a closet to do so.

 

“Jesus, hyung,” Dino said from where he’d been reading one of Soonyoung’s mangas. “What was that acting? Jihoon-hyung’s not even scared of spiders. Did you lose at a bet?”

 

“Oh, shut up, Jeonghan’s baby,” Wonwoo sulked as he tried to pull the tattered strips of his dignity around him, making for the other bathroom to hopefully shower in peace with Mingyu.


	7. 7. Jihoon

Lee Jihoon watched as Soonyoung came barrelling into the bathroom, tiger-eyes open so large he looked almost odd.

 

“Jihoonie!” he called. “Where is it, where’s the spider, why… oh.”

 

Jihoon kept on staring as reality crossed Kwon Soonyoung’s face like a lovely, blushing dawn. He skittered to a stop first, then bit his lip, and finally dipped his head shyly, pink cresting along the tips of his ears. Their fans often called him cute, often forced Jihoon to do aegyo, but seeing Soonyoung like this, naturally cute and shy… that was the best thing ever, and he’d fight not to let anyone else see it.

 

“…there’s no spider, is there,” Soonyoung muttered. “And you’re… you’re…?”

 

“Naked?” Jihoon asked with a curl of his mouth into a smile. He looked down at himself. He had stripped down whilst waiting, just a little apprehensive, and was sitting on the bathroom counter; from the tips of his toes to his messy dancer-hair he was naked, and if his legs hadn’t been crossed it would have been easy to see how hard he was. “Did you have fun thinking of me in here? I heard you talking about it earlier.”

 

Soonyoung gaped, heart sinking like a rock. “I’m so sorry!” he gasped. “It was... um. I’m really sorry, Jihoonie. I didn’t want to objectify you like that, but that lip thing earlier, and just how hot you are in general, and…”

 

Jihoon sighed and tilted his head. “I’m not mad. I’m just glad you’ve finally come to the party. It’s not as if I’ve not been wanting you for more than a comeback.”

 

Soonyoung’s mouth opened as his brain crash and he gaped. He couldn’t get enough air into his lungs, the implications crushed them.

 

“What’s the matter?” Jihoon teased. “Cat got your tongue? Normally you’re so loud, Soonie. All ‘make some noise!’”

 

He barely kept from uttering a light, impressed sigh at how much Soonyoung flushed at that, it was his best look. “It’s too bad you weren’t planning on inviting me, Soonie.” Reaching out with one foot, he snarled small toes in Soonyoung’s shirt and pulled him closer by the gentle hold, until he stood between his legs. “Do I have to print it out on an MC card for you? I want you too. I have since this year’s Caratland. I…” He blinked as Hoshi broke off.

 

“Second,” Hoshi muttered. He looked around, finally liberated a tie and made for the door, opening it slightly to hook it around the doorknob. Satisfied that it wouldn’t fall off, he closed the door and crossed back to his spot between Jihoon’s thighs. “Are you sure, Jihoonie?” he asked softly, massaging up their length. He flushed again as his fingers travelled up high enough to caress his belly, the abs there that his didn’t have. “I don’t know how to do this, you’re going to have to teach me everything.”

 

Jihoon smiled like the sun coming up. “Fucking _finally._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. So I have a question for all readers, and I'd really like some feedback if you don't mind. The format of this story has so far been short, peppy chapters told in age-order POV, but there's no way I can write a steamy scene like that. So here's the choice: I continue like it is here and post that scene up separately, or I break the format and have, like, a couple extra-long chapters? Please let me know what you think. 
>   2. Thank you so much for the positive outpouring, I never realised that people might like my adult stuff. Always thought I was really bad at it. 
> 



	8. 8. Intermission #1

With the door shut behind them the bathroom turned into their little space. It was still humid from Soonyoung’s shower minutes ago, and he felt his heart skyrocketing at the position he was in. Jihoon had never struck him as weak. They’ve been living together for years, sometimes in the same room, sometimes not. He knew him at his sleepiest, when he claimed your lap and god have mercy on you if you moved, and he knew him at his roughest, when he scolded new members and got so frustrated once that he practically brained them with a burning sling.

 

Seeing him like this was new, and he just looked. The smile he had on, the way his hair was slightly sticking to his forehead, the surprisingly wide shoulders. He trailed his fingers over their cusps and down slim, strong arms to beautiful hands. They were small but surprisingly strong, with callouses on his fingertips and manicured, slightly long nails. Trailing his fingers between them, he locked their hands together and pulled them a little wider open, then allowed them back on to counter to lean against.

 

Jihoon murmured as he reached to drag one fingertip down his chest, tilting his head curiously as it sought sideways to tease one small nipple gently. His crush’s back curved, and he looked up to find him biting off a moan, too-quick tongue just hinting through his teeth. “It’s okay if I touch you?” he asked quietly. “I’ve never had... you know. No opportunity? Didn’t really want to.”

 

Jihoon’s forehead tugged into a frown, but he leant closer to feather a kiss over the sharp line of Soonyoung’s cheek, dragging his lips down to peck a kiss at the corner of his mouth. His heart thudded painfully as he felt them quiver underneath his, spent a moment more in that spot before he sat back. “As long as it’s just when we’re like this,” he grumbled. “But yes, please do.”

 

Soonyoung’s lashes curled against his cheeks as his eyes closed. He could feel Jihoon’s breath puff against his lips, and spent a moment chasing his lips before he finally found them. The kiss was sweet and hesitant, lips flavoured by the coffee Jihoon had had a while ago. He had no thought of pressing any more, was perfectly content with the gentle pecks until he felt Jihoon’s lips part, felt his tongue ask for entrance, and fell headlong into lust. It was messy and wet and filled with teeth at first, but it smoothed out, until all he could feel in the world was Jihoon’s tongue curling around him.

 

Like he had imagined right in this shower, and suddenly he wanted that, he _wanted_ Jihoon to kiss his cock like this, all fervency and slickness and heat. He yanked his head back, desperate for breath, and pinched his eyes tightly shut as he licked at his lips, trying to retain a little control.

 

“Soonie,” Jihoon whispered gently. “It’s okay. That was good, it was more than good, okay? Hey, look at me.”

 

When he fought his eyes open to look, there was no demanding, bossy Jihoon; instead, he was smiling gently, as if he were genuinely happy.

 

“We’ll go through it at your pace,” Jihoon murmured. “I’ve only fooled around a few times before but I’ll guide where I can, okay? You don’t need to be scared.”

 

For a moment the irony of the situation struck Soonyoung. Anyone looking at them would assume that he was the dominant one and Jihoonie softer, more submissive. It made him laugh, a softly amused chuckle. Again, hesitantly, he sat one hand down on Jihoon’s hip and cupped the back of his skull with the other to protect him from the cupboard’s sharp edge as he leaned in for another kiss. “I’m not scared,” he mumbled against his lips. “Terrified. I spent all day fantasizing about your mouth and now I’m kissing it and I’m terrified this isn’t real… ow!”

 

Jihoon pulled back to eyebrow him after the pinch. “It’s real,” he said drily. “Don’t get carried away like that.”

 

Soonyoung gave in and laughed, and dipped his head to kiss Jihoon again.

 

* * *

 

When they moved from the counter to the shower,  Jihoon insisted on stripping Soonyoung back down, laughing as he tried to hide his one-pack stomach and chivvying him into the gently drizzling water. It felt so easy to sit down and pull their vobo onto his lap, but the moment was so strange, so powerful. He had never felt another guy’s cock press against his, or looked at them beyond the ‘oh hey, it’s there’ you get in changing rooms when you’re frantically changing between sets. He hadn’t even known it was an option, but here they were and Jihoon was laughing at him as he looked down at it. Emboldened, he reached out and wrapped one hand around it.

 

Pressed flush together like that, held between his palms, he could feel the pleasure coiling up his back and he teasingly pressed one thumb into the tiny slit on Jihoon’ cockhead. “You’re about the same size as I am,” he said as Jihoon hissed with pleasure. “But so much lighter, almost like snow?” His thumb caressed back and forth, back and forth across the bead of sticky precum that welled up before he started fisting them together, concentrating on the slow, wet dragging feel of it. “I wish I had some of Jun’s stuff here now, it’d make you feel so good.”

 

“Was that…” Jihoon paused a moment to pant, arching his back with sheer pleasure. “Is that what you were asking him about? There’s some more, I think… in the cabinet? Can you reach?”

 

“Ooooh, maybe,” Soonyoung muttered with wide eyes, holding Jihoon to him as he leant precariously sideways. “Can you…”

 

“Got it!” Jihoon said as he snapped a much larger bottle out of the cabinet, and wasted no time in opening it. A thin stream of lube trickled down messily from it, splashing over Soonyoung’s hands, coating them in a slick layer. “Come on,” he said teasingly. “Show me how you get Kwon Fire hard.”

 

“Oh hell,” Soonyoung said, thudding his forehead gently against Jihoon’s shoulder. “It was just the once!” Still, grinning, he coated his hand and closed it around their twinned cocks, groaning at the slick, slippery feel. It was better than earlier, because now he could feel Jihoon shiver against him, he could almost hear the deep groan in his chest, and he felt those manicured nails biting into his shoulders. He sped up the pace, keeping his hold tight and hot, all until he could feel Jihoon’s thighs trembling, see his body starting to clench.

 

Whipping his hand away, he locked them around the thin waist in front of him and switched their positions, leaving his Jihoonie seated on the shower seat whilst he knelt. Carefully, thinking of the fleeting clip he had once seen of a porno, he ignored the small fist beating into his back from frustration and lifted those smooth, milky thighs up. The first kiss he placed just beyond one knee, before he lazed his way up one side, then the other with kisses, making sure they were arranged comfortably over his shoulders before he dipped his head forward.

 

Jihoon’s cock tasted magnificent; there was the taste of rainwater from the shower, whatever the faintly peachy, faintly herbal taste was from the mostly washed-away lube, and underneath it a kick of saltiness, like the zing you’d get from an unexpectedly sour sweet. “Holy fuck,” he tried to get out, but his mouth was full, so full, and he could feel his lips spreading wider the lower down he tried to swallow. He had never imagined it might feel as good giving as receiving, and he knew he had no technique, but the muffled scream Jihoon gave and the fist that smacked into the wall made him feel like a king.

 

Lollipops didn’t taste this… this _interesting_ , and they weren’t this hot, and their owners rarely made the fascinating, high-pitched squeals Jihoonie was making. He had to take a breath, but begged apology for it with a slow, lazy lick from bottom to top, tongue-tip tickling just a little more precum out as it welled over. He tilted his head, nipped a bite into the shivering tummy right in front of him, and went back in for a second taste.

 

The hyungdeul were right, this was the most fucking fantastic thing ever, he _lived_ for the rush as he sucked and licked, humming and murmuring his approval. He lived for the feel of Jihoonie’s fingers in his hair, and when he tried to yank his head away he resisted, stayed right where he was, until he could feel him climax with a shout, and there was a bitter taste in his mouth, and suddenly he had to swallow before he coughed and choked, and then he did anyway because there was too much cum in his mouth.

 

He yanked his head back a bit, panted for breath, wiping at his aching mouth with his jaw. Jihoon’s cum smeared with, coating a long swath of his arm, but he stayed where he was, because Lee Jihoon was crying, he was _crying_ and shivering around him, with small hands patting whatever he could reach as he gently thudded his head back against the shower’s wall.

 

Soonyoung turned his head, caught some of the shower water in his mouth to gargle with, and discreetly washed out his mouth. _That_ was one taste that would take getting used to. “Jihoonie?” he asked afterwards. “Are you okay? Um… was that okay?”

 

Jihoon’s lip curled, as if he tried for a smile but he was too tired. “Fucking fantastic,” he whispered. “Just give me a moment and I’ll return the favour.”

 

The racing feeling in Soonyoung’s chest gentled just a little. “It’s okay, you don’t have to.”

 

“I want to,” Jihoon insisted sternly. “But I want to do it in a bed. _Fuck_ , I feel as if you turned me inside-out. What the hell was that, for your first time?”

 

Soonyoung blinked at him. “Shua-hyung told me to think of lollipops. But you’re ice-cream instead, Jihoonie, creamy and smooth and wonderful.”

 

“Oh god,” Jihoon laughed, covering his face, even though Soonyoung could clearly see him lasciviously licking his lips. “Oh god all those lemons and onions and peppers have fucked up your tastebuds, I can’t even. It’s okay to say it tasted bad, you know. And next time, spit! God, it’s not like I expect you to swallow on your first time. If you want to, you can go and… Jesus!”

 

Soonyoung grinned, leaning forward mischievously, and licked another line down Jihoon’s softening cock, caring little what it tasted like. One lazy lick, then two before Jihoon keened and pressed a foot to his chest to press him away. “What is it?” he teased. “Cat got _your_ tongue?”

 

“S..s..sensitive,” Jihoon stuttered. “Give me a moment.”

 

“That’s okay,” Soonyoung agreed sweetly, leaning back into the stream of water to wash himself clean. He watched Jihoonie like a cat, grinning as aftershocks rippled through his trim belly, making his small toes point. Stepping from the shower, he gave him a moment as he brushed his teeth, cleaning up their clothes. When Jihoon finally stepped out of the shower, he had a towel ready to wrap around him, already back into his robe.

 

“Jihoonie,” he muttered as he looked at him in the mirror. “Do you… um, do you want to come back to my room? Hansol-ah’s not going to be back until tomorrow, but I don’t want to press. This, here? It was enough.”

 

Jihoon met his eyes. “Sure,” he said quietly but sturdily. “Perhaps along the way we can talk about what made you moan so loudly earlier I hear you through the bathroom door.”

 

Right on cue, Soonyoung blushed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. So, um, yeah? This is part one. 
>   2. Though it's not specifically stated, the lubes in use are different. I wish I could say be careful with what you stick in your mouth, but that sounds so dirty after this chapter. 
>   3. Thanks for the feedback as ever, I found it very helpful! 
> 



	9. 9. Seokmin

Lee Seokmin stared at the tie hanging from the door handle, head tilting as he tried to figure out the message. Suspicious, he reached for it to see if there was a name stitched on it, and nearly got his hand smacked off as Soonyoung sprang out of the bathroom with Jihoon hot on his heels. Behind them, the room was so misty the water vapour practically curled out into the room, and he shuddered as he realised he had nearly put his hands on Soonyoung’s naked stomach.

 

The moment froze like that, with the two of them staring at him in front of them, and him staring at what looked like a bottle of lube in Soonyoung’s hand. Very quickly, perhaps more quickly than he had ever moved in practice, he yanked his hand back from the danger zone and held them up in the air. “Sorry! I was just curious whose tie it was! I, um, you guys go and do your thing. Sorry, hung. Hyung! I meant hyung!” His mind blanked, because what did you say? In horror, he felt his mouth trip open again. “Happy screwing!” One step back, then another, and he turned to flee the scene of the crime as quickly as he could, making for the dorm lounge.

 

“Quick!” he got out to Seungkwan. “It’s an emergency. We need to, um, go and buy ramyun.”

 

Seungkwan turned from his spot on the couch, looking at him as if he were mad. “The assistants got for us, hyung,” he reminded him kindly. “It’s in the pantry if you want, but Mingyu-hyung wanted us to save some of it for later too.”

 

Seokmin squeezed his eyes shut. “No, you don’t understand. We need to leave for ramyun. Or snacks. Or anything. Right now. It's an emergency.”

 

“Lee Seokmin,” a voice thundered from the passageway. “Don’t you run away when I need to speak to you!”

 

Seungkwan’s eyes widened. “Hyung,” he whispered.

 

“Run!” Seokmin got out, and fit action to words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. So the next long chapter is coming, it's just a little behind because of longer fics. Forgive me! 
>   2. Have some Seokmin in the meantime. I'm not sure if the tie on the doorknob thing is universal, so I chose not to have him understand what was going on. 
> 



	10. 10. Intermission #2

Soonyoung stomped into his room and tore his robe off, tossing it into a damp ball in one corner before yanking a pair of boxers on. Having Seokmin-ah scream ‘Happy Screwing!’ at your face is a uniquely embarrassing experience, especially since he had the loudest voice ever and people down the street likely could have heard. All the excitement of earlier, all the giddy warmth in his stomach; it felt as if it drained out as he blushed instead.

 

He made for his bed and curled up on it, trying not to smell the soap and lotion on his hands, and he lost the struggle against the pout in under a second. It felt so _embarrassing_ , enough so that he reached down to the extra blanket and pulled it over his head, forming a little cave he could groan into. It muffled the sounds from outside, made him feel as if he was just a little safer.

 

Minutes later – he wasn’t sure how many – he felt a cool body climb into bed with him before curling around to spoon him. He didn’t need the feel of strong, shorter legs or one graceful hand settling on his hip to know it was Jihoon. His skin knew somehow, and shuddered, responding with goose-flesh. He reached up to protect his cave as his friend – lover? – pulled it off him, trying to hold onto it before it was totally yanked out of his hands. “Noooo,” he complained sulkily.

 

Jihoon rolled him over onto his back. For the first time in a long while his expression looked concerned. “I spoke to them,” he said softly. “Seokmin-ah wanted to come and say sorry. I told him to fuck off.” He paused. “Hey, look at me.”

 

Soonyoung chewed in the inside of his cheek as Jihoon reared over him, turning to face him. He had such a small face, and a really pretty eye-smile but right now, with clean skin and an uncertain smile on his face, he really looked the most embarrassingly beautiful he ever had in his life. He wasn’t prepared for the thump his heart gave, so he pouted and looked off to the side again. “Now everyone’s gonna know the exact date I wanted to lose my virginity,” he sulked, tossing the stupid bottle of lube off to the side.

 

“Wanted?” Jihoon questioned lightly. “No longer?”

 

Soonyoung knew him long enough to hear the tiny tremble in his smooth, trained tenor. “I wanted to,” he said softly. “But I was stupid, I should have thought of other people overhearing. I’m sorry. It’s not you, Jihoonie. I still want _you_.”

 

Jihoon leant down to kiss the bridge of his nose, the spot between his brows, then his lips, all very gently. “I chased everyone out of the dorm,” he said idly. “And Cheol-hyung owed me one, so he’ll keep them with him. We have a little bit of time to cuddle in at least?”

 

Privacy. It was such an unusual thing that it _was_ sexy, and Soonyoung felt his tension ease a little under the kisses. “You did?” No one else in the dorm, no one else in… _oh._ His hands, frustrated and tense only seconds ago, go limp with relief before he spans them around Jihoon’s tiny waist, palms against the thinnest part of it so that he could pick him up and over to see him properly. He stared as Jihoon moved with only a token grumble, eyes reverent as they traced the surprisingly wide shape of his shoulders, the smooth skin of his collarbones, the way the last lonely water-beads kissed against tiny pink nipples before disappearing in the lines of his stomach.

 

“Hi,” Jihoon whispered. “Remember me? The guy you just gave the most amazing blowjob of his life to?”

 

It really was unfair to keep blushing. “Stop,” he ordered. “We’re not talking about that ever. That was PS, Pre-Seokmin. It Never Happened.”

 

Jihoon grinned, legs easily straddling his hips. “Idiot,” he said fondly, and reached out to pat his hands on Soonyoung’s cheeks. “Stop pouting.”

 

Soonyoung, aware that he felt only skin, tightened his hands on Jihoon’s thighs and ran his eyes down the length of him. “Tell me a secret,” he demanded as his eyes trailed over the parts he wasn’t privileged to see on a day-to-day basis. The crest of one hip-bone, the stretch of skin between thigh and groin, the way Jihoon’s length was a bit shorter than his, a bit more elegant if one could even call a guy’s dick elegant. The thought swirled through his head, freezing him up. Jihoon’s dick. On his stomach. In touching distance.

 

“Idiot,” Jihoon said again, but it sounded a great deal testier this time, and came accompanied by a finger-flick against his forehead. “Pay attention.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Soonyoung whispered, aware his mouth was spitting out stuff he should never say. “I’m sorry, but your dick is really pretty, and it’s right _there_ , and…” He broke off as Jihoon nearly smacked him trying to cover his mouth.

 

Jihoon eyeballed him with real irritation.

 

“Iwannasuckitagain,” Soonyoung got out against his palm, eyes wide, and had the privilege of seeing Jihoon blush.

 

Jihoon reared back, small eyes going wide, and the most delicious groan emerged from his lips before he took his hand away. “You wanted to know what it was like, right? What if I want to suck yours?” He swallowed. “What if I want to fuck you with it?”

 

Soonyoung wasn’t quite sure where the grumpy panic went. He felt heat trickling back into him, pooling in a low knot of arousal in his belly. “Yes please!” he got out, hungry and eager. “All of that.”

 

It was the first time he heard Jihoon laugh like he had seen something miraculous; not the loud clapping one he usually pulled out, but a tad shaky. He didn’t have to lean up far to meet the soft lips descending to his, and suddenly those memories of the bathroom came roaring back to ignite in his body. He felt like fire, with only small sips of Jihoonie to sate him, until he locked his arms around his waist and trapped him there, winding one hand up against the back of his skull to play and grip at the hair there.

 

Jihoon kissed like sweetness and rainwater and eagerness; he could barely keep up with his agile tongue, let alone try to conquer it, and he had no breath left when he finally pulled back. His heart was racing, not only because he had so little breath, but because Jihoon was already kissing and nibbling down his neck, praising the long lines of his collarbones and sucking little pink marks into it that’d fade like mist overnight. “A secret?” he whispered, breathing hot and moist, tongue-tip toying around one small nipple. “I’ve been wanting to do this for the past six months.”

 

Soonyoung panted, unsure where to put his hands, where to even start with adoring Jihoon as much as he wanted to. “Wh… what?” he got out, hips curling up without his volition.

 

Jihoon planted a kiss on his sternum softly. Another one down, and a final one below his belly-button. “Oooh,” he said softly into the sensitive skin. “Deurowa, deurowa…”

 

His voice sounded deeper, huskier almost, and the sound of it purred into Soonyoung’s belly, making his spine arch again. “Shit!” he got out against the quick spike of arousal. “Our song?”

 

“Mmm,” Jihoon muttered, dragging his tongue over the flat, perfect flesh. “I remember thinking you danced like a beast in practice, strong but graceful, and before I understood what was happening it was Awkward Boner City for me too. I could still have gotten through that, but then we began with ‘Touch’.”

 

Soonyoung threw his hands wide against the pressure on his skin, feeling light-headed. It was the pleasure, but it was also Jihoon speaking like a lover to him, not recalcitrant, not rebuffing him at all. _I have a voice kink,_ he realised giddily. _I actually get turned on when he speaks like this. I think? Yes? No?_ “Jihoonie,” he begged, voice rough. He looked down to see his lover look up at him from beneath his eyelashes, just before he felt a tiny tongue-tip against his skin. It was so small, but it stung like a tiny star, flesh ridiculously sensitive. Another lick, just the barest tease, before the boxers disappeared and one of his legs got picked up and rested over surprisingly wide shoulders.

 

Jihoon kept his eyes on Soonyoung’s flushed, needy face, maintaining eye contact as he turned to set his teeth into the soft, intimate flesh of his inner thighs. It was easy to haul Soonyoung up so that his hips rutted helplessly against the air, he was ridiculously flexible, and it allowed him access to the secret, soft flesh to kiss and play with and suck: he fits deed to thought as one hand searched for the bottle of lube he had spotted out of the corner of his eye earlier. He vaguely thought about getting Jun-hyung a reward, but that’s when he tickled his tongue over Soonyoung’s perineum, and all thought shattered as his partner let out a long, soft moan.

 

He managed to locate the bottle by luck more than purpose, murmured a warning into the underside of Soonyoung’s cock and managed to lube his fingers up shakily before he sat back and trailed them down the path he had licked, pouring a little more directly onto the twitching rim before he teased his thumb against the glossy skin. He heard Soonyoung shout again, sound muffled into his arm, but he paid little attention as he tried to slip one of his fingers in. Soonyoung was so tight that it took time to get his middle finger to the knuckle, and he had to fight hard to keep his hips still. “Easy,” he whispered. “Shh… it’s okay, it’ll feel weird…”

 

“…it’s not weird it feels good now put more in!” Soonyoung yelled, need raking impatient claws through his belly.

 

Jihoon had to stifle a laugh at that. Despite being the hyung, his Soonie sounded so petulant and demanding. Ignoring the plea, he took it slowly and safely, music-making hands patient as he stretched him. He ignored the whines too, the little mewling moans, the frantic hitches as his fingertips occasionally bump into the prostate. It got wet and messy, lube everywhere, but he took his time until three fingers slid in slowly and easily, and he could only see the faintest traces of white as Soonyoung screwed up his eyes and threw his head back.

 

He eased Soonie’s hips down to the bed, looking around for the box he had brought with and tossed on the end of the bed. His own cock was so hard against his belly it almost hurt to get out a condom and roll it on, and he hissed as he wiped the excess lube off on his aching length.

 

Soonyoung hadn’t thought he’d get so much pleasure out of another guy’s fingers in his butt, even if that person was the hottest, cutest guy of his acquaintance. He couldn’t stop shaking, ridiculously sensitive, and he held on to the precipice through sheer force of will, desperate not to come yet. It wouldn’t take much; hell, even the air felt almost too much on his cock. He was pretty sure it was only the fact he had come twice earlier that gave him a little lasting power now. He had to shake his head to clear it enough to hear the question. “…what?” he got out thinly.

 

“Do you want to go on?” Jihoon asked carefully. “We can still stop here, you know? We don’t have to have sex, I can suck you off too? I don’t mind what we do, as long as we do it together.”

 

For a moment, Soonyoung’s eyes flew wide at the unexpected cheesy sweetness of those words, before his frame shuddered and he relaxed, losing a tension he hadn’t known he had. “I want it,” he assured Jihoon’s anxious face, not in the mood to tease him. “But I’m not going to last long. I’m like, ridiculously turned on.”

 

Jihoon dragged his gaze down Soonyoung’s belly to the girthy, swollen cock weeping against his belly and arched an eyebrow, feeling a rill of pride run down his spine. He didn’t answer. Instead, walking a little forward on his knees he reached to settle his tip against Soonyoung’s rim, slowly inching his hips forward to penetrate him.

 

It was devastatingly slow; Soonyoung didn’t seem to know whether he wanted a moment to relax or more, so Jihoon took his time with it, working him open a little more with his cock as he monitored the trembles in his belly and on his forehead. There were moments he slowed down, until his lover’s panting frowns eased and he nodded again, and he felt like swearing when he finally worked the last inch of himself inside, pausing a moment to fight for breath.

 

Soonyoung was ridiculously, gloriously tight around his cock as he waited out the trembles and spasms in his body, petting and stroking along his long legs, trying to ease the curve of his belly and even a little of the tightness in his flanks.

 

“Shit,” Soonyoung gritted up at him, trying to relax. It was a lot – was it a lot? He couldn’t tell, sensations so mixed up he couldn’t make easy sense of the experience. Jihoon felt huge inside him, so much thicker than his fingers, and it twinged a little with pain, but there was also flickerings of insane pressure as he adjusted, withdrew slightly to bump forward again. He wanted to wince, but what came was a low, sobbing moan instead as his lover brushed against something inside of him that splintered pleasure through him, that made his body want to go limp and pliant with the sheer sensation of it. “Oh my god. Oh my god, do that again.”

 

Jihoon blinked and grasped Soonyoung’s pretty hips in his hands, adjusting the angle just slightly. He wasn’t going to last long either, and the sudden tightness as his tip nudged against the prostate as he slipped past made him curse. “Prostate,” he managed to grit out, body a taut bow of pleasure. “Hold… on…”

 

Somehow between the two they found a rhythm that worked at that angle, learning together what felt good. The air filled with slick, thudding sounds as they worked their hips together; Jihoon wished he could take a picture and settled for looking his fill as Soonyoung’s other leg lifted onto his shoulder as well, toes almost en pointe with pleasure. Straining, aware that he was flushed and sweating too, he locked his gaze on Soonyoung’s reddened face and sped the rhythm up a little, then a little more.

 

Soonyoung came somewhere between a cry and a gasp for breath, driven over the cliff so fast that it was on him before he knew what was going on. Shouting, biting into his arm not to be too loud, he reached to jerk himself off, only to get his hands slapped away and Jihoonie’s hand wrapped around the straining length to encourage spurts of white to land on his stomach, his chest, even a thin whip of liquid on his neck. He vaguely heard Jihoon cry out softly as well, hips stuttering against his, and he tightened down on him out of sheer reflex, body a twisting, singing knot of spiralling pleasure.

 

Working his hips desperately, Jihoon bottomed out once, maybe twice before Soonyoung’s internal muscles locked down and clenched at his length: it was all over in a few seconds as he shuddered and came as well, stifling his whines of pleasure into Soonie’s bitten thigh. He didn’t have strength to hold him up through the orgasm, collapsing forward messily to rest his chest and head against the strong chest beneath him, and shivered through the pulsing aftershocks.

 

The room fell quiet, air disturbed only by panting and the occasional shocky moan as a fresh surge of pleasure zinged through them. Soonyoung was utterly limp beneath Jihoon, enough so that he offered little resistance when he sat up to pull out and dispose of the condom moments later. He wandered to his lover’s closet to pull out a couple of oversized shirts and boxers for them, then moved to wipe him clean as gently as he could with the discarded damp towels. He felt so tired and so in love; the experience had been miles better than the only other time he had done this, and he wondered whether that was because he cared so much for Soonyoung.

 

“Soonie,” he whispered, nudging him into getting the boxers on at least before he tucked him under a blanket, slipping right back next to him. “Are you okay? Was that… did I hurt you?”

 

Soonyoung tried to find words. “So much better,” he finally got out. “So much better than I thought. Shit, I came so hard.” He found enough strength in his limbs to pull Jihoon closer into a cuddle, resting his tired head against him. “Should have asked you ages ago. God, Jihoonie, I lo…” He broke off, nervous even in his fatigue.

 

“I love you too,” Jihoon murmured as he leant in to kiss one temple. “I love you too, Kwon Soonyoung.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   1. Sorry it's so insanely late! I had to break through a bit of writer's block. 
> 



	11. 11. Mingyu

Kim Mingyu cracked his head against the shower for the second time that week and cursed, long and fluently as he flailed away. Reaching for stability he latched on to the shower caddy, trying to blink shampoo out of his hair. Seconds later that gave way from his weight on the poor pin and he clattered to the bottom of the shower amidst ten bottles of shampoo, body wash, conditioner, shaving gel… whatever the fuck people kept _dumping in the shower and not cleaning up, the fuckers!_

 

In there somewhere, woozily aware that the door opened, he nearly cried as the soap stung his eyes. He reached up for the shower door’s handle just as the door was yanked open, leaving him to flail and fall on his ass again, naked and humiliated.

 

“Unbelievable,” Wonwoo-hyung’s soft voice came. “Sexiest idol alive my _ass_.”

 

Mingyu tried not to cry, he really did, but everything was stinging and he couldn’t see safe footing and someone was yelling at him whilst he was naked. “Fuck off,” he groused as he tried getting to his feet, voice hiccupping with pain and mortification. “Go back to your own dorm and leave me in peace.”

 

Seconds later, accompanied by a sigh, Wonwoo-hyung reached out to deftly pick him up and tilt his head in under the spray from the shower to wash his eyes clean. His bandmate’s hands were gentle, especially when they cupped around the nap of his neck to hold him steady.

 

“Sorry,” his hyung said at length. “I was ousted from my shower by Jihoon-ah. Something about Soonyong. I didn’t want to stay and find out whether they’re just talking or _actually_ hooking up. Prolly the latter. Start wearing flip-flops in the shower.” Moments passed. “Or did you do it as well? Should I pull my slippers back on?”

 

“Sonyougnsdgjdfgjdsg,” Mingyu started to ask, receiving a mouthful of water as soon as his mouth opened. Oh yes. _Shower_.

 

Wonwoo’s grunt sounded pained as he held him through the coughing fit that took him. “I swear, you’re a disaster. An actual disaster, Kim Mingyu. Why are we together again? You’ll likely off yourself before you hit enlistment.”

 

Mingyu was very aware how red-faced he was between the coughing and the blushing. “Shut uuuuup. Tell me about the other two. And get in here, it’s cold with the door open like that.”

 

“Well,” Wonwoo drawled as he pulled away, stripped off and got in as ordered. “It all started earlier, when I saw Hoshi-hyung with Jun-hyung’s jack-off stuff…”


	12. Chapter 12

Minghao puttered through the kitchen, trying to ignore whatever the maknae line was screaming about. Between Seungkwan and Chan’s dissing no one got any sleep, and he was half-surprised that Jihoon-hyung hadn’t killed them about it yet. Shrugging, he carefully added the tea into the strainer and let it sit as he gathered a couple of wine glasses. The trip to his room was a short one; the look of relief on Jisoo’s face matched only by the way Jun’s nervous giggles made his spine tense up.

 

“Why now?” he asked softly as he pulled his wine bar open, selecting a bottle of red wine.

 

“Houjuuibo ballyeong…” Jun chanted, rolling his eyes. “I sacrificed my lube for the cause.”

 

“I had to explain how,” Jisoo added. “Hannie was terrorising Soonyoung.”

 

Minghao felt his cheeks colour slightly at the implications and sank down at the edge of his bed, finagling the cork out of the bottle of wine. “That’s embarrassing but not unpredictable, given how much they’re together.” Setting the wine aside to breathe, he poured Jun a cup of fragrant tea, passing it on and up. “I…”

 

The three of them fell silent as distantly, very muffled, came the sound of a headboard banging against the wall to the renewed screams of two thirds of the maknae line. Blushing more intensely, Minghao patted Jisoo’s back as his elder groaned, and said nothing of the wink Jun threw his way.

 

“…I didn’t get to telling them to muffle the headboard with a towel,” Jisoo muttered, eyeing the bottle of red wine as if his salvation depended on it.

 

“He was going to use water. _Water_ ,” Jun shuddered, scooting closer to Minghao. “And now I’m lucky if I’m going to get that bottle back at all.”

 

Minghao’s mouth twitched up into a smile. “Drink your tea, hyung,” he gently advised. “I’ve still got some too.”

 

Jun paused, sipping at his tea, and wiggled his eyebrows lecherously over the rim of the cup.

 

“Oh hell no. If you guys are going to make eyes at each other I’m just gonna leave,” Jisoo muttered, making to get up.

 

Minghao weighed the delight of drinking wine with his friend against the delight of playing with the tall, lanky man that eyebrowed him. “Take the wine, hyung,” he said on a whim. “And remember to let it breathe.”

 

“I am _disgusted,_ ” Jisoo muttered as he grabbed the wine and went, shutting the door quietly behind them. Seconds later it opened again. “And remember the towel!”

 

Jun laughed and laughed as it shut again. “What does he think we are, amateurs?”


End file.
